Sweet Temptations
by Xx.Kammie-Armanie.xX
Summary: When a new girl comes to Konoha high, things start to change. An Uchiha's feelings for a certain Hyuuga are revealed, but will they be able to have a relationship? HinaxSasu KibaxOC InoxNaru HinaxGaar tidbit SasuxSaku OOCness after Chapter7!
1. Chap 1:Meeting the New Girl

Hey guys

**Sweet Temptations**

**Hey guys! It's me again, bringing you another story.**

**I haven't updated to my other story **_**Camp Konoha **_**because I don't know what to do for chapter 5.**

**Anyways tell me what you think about this new story!**

**I don't own Naruto or its characters…but I do own Miyami, Jeruu, and Jasumin though.**

**Review please.**

**-**_**r3d-priinc3zz**_

**XOXOXO**

Two girls were running down the hallways when the bell rang.

'We are so going to be late this time' thought a midnight-haired girl. She was wearing the usual school uniform, plaid skirt, white blouse, plaid tie the matched the skirt, white knee high socks, and blue sneakers.

She was running with her best friend, Tenten, to the homeroom class. They weren't usually late, unless they were lazy and that never happened.

Tenten was wearing the same thing as her best friend, Hinata, except her hair was up in the usual two brown buns.

When they ran into the classroom, they had a million eyes land on them. But they noticed that the teacher wasn't there yet.

"See, I told you we would make it" said Tenten smirking.

"Whatever" said Hinata, playfully punching Tenten in the shoulder before taking a seat by the window.

She looked around the room to see Kiba and Shino getting high, Naruto trying to get Sakura to notice him, Ino yelling at Chouji, Neji getting irritated by Lee talking about youthfulness, Shikamaru sleeping, Gaara smoking, and Sasuke getting flirted with by fangirls.

She pulled out her sketchbook and started drawing, until the teacher came in the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I was helping an old woman cross the street" said a gray haired man, with a mask the covered almost all of his face except one of his eyes.

"LIAR!" yelled Naruto.

"Whatever we have a new student and her name is Utada Miyami" said the man, also known as Hatake Kakashi.

"Hey people" she said. She has dark brown hair that ran down to her mid-back. She had a nice tan and wore the school uniform very well. She seemed nice.

**BBBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG**

**XOXOXO**

(Hinata's POV)

After the bell rang I went to my locker to go to my stupid math class. I saw the new girl coming to my locker.

'Great, she's like Sakura' I thought.

"Hey, I'm Utada Miyami. Do you know where this class is?" she asked me while showing me her schedule.

"Well I'm going there right now just come with me" I said with a fake smile on my face.

When we started walking to the classroom, I saw Sakura and her posse come up to us.

"Hey new girl, what's you name again?" asked Sakura.

"Utada Miyami" answered Miyami.

"Want to be in our group? You get chased around by boys and you get to flirt with Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest boy in school" said Sakura smiling.

I knew what her answer was going to be. 'YES I WOULD LOVE TO BE IN YOUR GROUP!' But I was wrong.

"No, I don't want to be considered a tramp or slut" she said smiling sweetly.

"Well I'm not a tramp or slut, you whore" said Sakura evilly.

"I've only been here for thirty minutes and I've already been called a whore by the sluttiest girl in Konoha. Wow if I wasn't nice, I would've kicked your ass by now" said Miyami smirking.

Before Sakura could say anything, Miyami pushed her out the way and grabbed my wrist and started walking to the class.

"YOU BITCH!" yelled Sakura.

I would expect Miyami to yell back, but instead, she flipped off Sakura and kept walking.

When we reached the class, everyone already knew what happened. I sat down by the window, as usual.

But, the oddest thing is, Miyami sat by me.

"I'm sorry but I hope you don't mind that I sit here" she said smiling.

"I don't mind" I said.

"I didn't get your name" she said.

"It's Hyuuga Hinata" I said smiling.

"You mean Hyuuga Hinata, as in the heiress to Hyuuga fortune?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said while nodding.

She stared at me for a moment, then she let out a loud squeal, causing everyone in class to look at us.

"I so envy you! I can't believe that I'm friends with the richest girl in town!" she shouted.

"So you're only my friend cause' I'm rich?" I asked.

"No, you're sweet, nice, polite, and have respect for everyone unlike SOME people" she said, while emphasizing the some, which means Sakura.

"Oh" I said while blushing.

The math class started and everyone kept talking about the Miyami incident with Sakura. I learned that Miyami is new to the town and is here with her aunt and uncle. She likes to sing and play the violin. She also has the same schedule as me except I have choir for 6th hour and she has orchestra.

We then went to our next class, history.

When we got there Sakura and some of her posse was looking at us as we entered the room.

We went and sat by the window and started chatting. Then Sakura came up to us with two of her posse members.

"You have a nerve to have done that to me" said Sakura.

"And?" said Miyami.

"You should apologize" said Sakura.

By now some of the people that entered the class was watching what was going on beside me. I was too watching. It's funny to see the new girl making Sakura mad.

"No I won't apologize" said Miyami folding her arms across her chest.

"If you don't, I'll beat your ass" threatened Sakura.

"Oh, I'm scared" said Miyami sarcastically.

By now I wanted to laugh. People would usually apologize to stop Sakura, but Miyami really doesn't care. And I can tell that Miyami will beat up Sakura pretty bad.

"You know what, you just made an enemy" said Sakura flipping her pink hair.

"And I care how?" said Miyami.

By now Sasuke came in the class and saw the situation. He sat in front of us and watched them argue.

"Sasuke-kun, she's being really mean to me" whined Sakura.

"Hn" was all he said.

"Aren't you going to do anything about it?" asked Karin, one of Sakura's minions.

"No" he said.

Sakura then retreated to her seat in defeat.

"You shouldn't be arguing with her" said Sasuke to Miyami.

"I don't care, people like her don't scare me" she said with a smirk on her face.

"They should" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"They can have ways to make you not welcomed anywhere" I said.

"And…I've met people like her, and all they do is talk and intimidate people to do things for them cause they got no respect for themselves" she said.

"Whoa" said Sasuke turning around.

"Yeah, whoa. What's your name?" asked Miyami.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he said.

"You that dude that Sakura love?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said smirking.

"You aren't that hot" she said with a smirk on her face.

I started laughing. No one, and I do mean no one, has told Sasuke that he isn't hot in his face. Not even me.

"Why yes I am" he said.

"Who would go with someone that has rooster butt hair? Oh, that's right, a slut!" she said sarcastically.

Class began, and all I can say is it was boring. Except for the part that Miyami kept poking Sasuke's hair with a pencil to see if it can move on its own.

We went to our lockers, which were by each others, and went to lunch. After we got our food, we went and sat with my group of friends.

"Hey guys, this is Miyami" I said while sitting down.

"Hi" she said while sitting down by me.

Kiba dropped his breadstick while looking at her. He was drooling too.

'Oh great, my best friend has a crush on my other best friend' I thought.

"I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO! FUTURE HOKAGE!" yelled Naruto.

I could see Miyami flinching whenever he said a word. I guess he WAS too loud.

"Hi I'm Yamanaka Ino" said Ino, my great friend who I have gym with.

"I'm Rock Lee. It is nice to meet you" said Lee.

"Hyuuga Neji" said Neji with his smirk.

"Nara Shikamaru" said sleepy Shikamaru.

"I'm Chouji!" said Chouji munching on some chips.

"I'm Shino" said Shino playing with a fly.

"Gaara" said Gaara looking pissed as usual.

"And I'm Tenten!" said my best friend.

"So how long have you been here Miyami?" asked Lee.

"Umm…about 5 days" she said with a smile.

I then saw a faint color of pink cross Kiba's face. This will be good.

"D-do you l-l-like d-d-dogs?" stuttered Kiba.

"No, I love dogs. At my house we have two Jango and Yuri" she said with a smile.

Kiba smiled once she said that. By now, everyone in our group could tell that he likes her.

"Hey Miyami do you like to shop?" asked Ino.

"What girl doesn't?" said Miyami.

"Tenten and Hinata" said Ino smiling.

Miyami looked at me.

"Is that true?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said looking down.

"It's okay if you don't like to. I bet me and Ino will make it fun" she said with a smile.

"YEAH!" said Ino punching the air.

"Uh?" was all Miyami could say.

When we left lunch we went on to class. Like earlier, it was boring for the next couple of periods, until gym.

Gym is the last hour of the day and that's the only period, other than homeroom, that I have with all of my friends.

We changed into our gym clothes, navy blue shorts and a white shirt.

I saw that most of the girls, like Sakura, wore short shorts and a really tight shirt.

But I saw Miyami wearing shorts that came to her knees an a shirt that hugged her curves very well.

"I think that shirt is too tight" I said giggling.

"It's not tight, it fits me well" she said, blushing a bit.

When we left the locker room, I already saw Ino and Sakura yelling at each other. I then saw the guys talking. I told Miyami to come with me to go talk with the guys.

When we got there, I saw that Kiba was about to have a nosebleed by looking at Miyami. Shikamaru was asleep on the bleachers, Naruto and Chouji were talking about ramen, Shino was playing with a roach, Gaara was reading, and Sasuke was staring at me.

'Why is he staring at me like that?' I thought.

"Ok class, we will be playing dodge ball" said Gai.

**XOXOXO**

**Ooh! I want to know what happens during dodge ball!**

**Anyways review, and tell me if you like it or not. And tell me if you want me to keep writing Camp Konoha. **

**Chao til next time!**

**-**_**r3d-priinc3zz**_


	2. Chap 2:Gym Class and Secrets

**Sweet Temptations**

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter!**

**Umm…I don't own Naruto, but I do own Miyami, Jeruu, and Jasumin.**

**-**_**r3d-priinc3zz**_

**XOXOXO**

(Hinata's POV)

"Ok class, we will be playing dodge ball" said Gai.

There were two teams, I was captain and so was Sakura.

My first choice was Sasuke, because he can throw hard. Then I chose Miyami, because she hates Sakura, then Kiba, Ino, Gaara, Tenten, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, then Chouji.

Sakura chose Temari, Neji, Karin, Lee, and her posse, Sai, Kankuro, and the two new kids Jeruu and Jasumin.

When the game started, Jeruu and Jasumin sat down on the bleachers because they didn't want to play, Shikamaru went back to sleep on the bleachers, Chouji went to go eat some chips, and Shino went to go play with the roach again.

I saw that whenever Miyami got the balls, she aimed at Sakura. And each time, she almost hit her in the face.

Sasuke was throwing the balls at Sai because he doesn't like Sai. Ino was throwing the balls at Karin and she always would miss. Tenten was just throwing them all at people.

Everyone was almost out except for me, Sakura, Miyami, and Karin. I threw the ball at Karin and it hit her in her stomach. She's out now for Sakura.

I then saw an orange ball coming towards my face. I didn't have time to move so I was hit. I went and saw that it was Sakura. I also saw that Miyami was pissed that that just happened.

Then I saw a smirk appear on Miyami's face. Everyone saw the two rivals throwing balls at each other back and forth but both were missing. My team was cheering for Miyami and Sakura's team was cheering for Sakura.

Then Miyami threw the ball so hard and fast at Sakura. Sakura moved out the way, since the ball was going straight. But then the ball made a curve and smack Sakura across the face. I saw Miyami smirking in victory and I saw Kiba blushing even more.

My team ran towards Miyami and started congratulating her for our victory and started asking her how she could do it. Everyone except Sasuke. He was staring at me again.

'Why does he stare at me like that' I thought to myself.

I walked up to my best friend and hugged her. Then I saw Kiba congratulating her and I saw a small blush appear.

'She likes him back. That's good' I thought.

After gym, it was time to go home. When I went to go to my locker to go get my bag, the halls were already empty. But that's not what surprised me. When I got there I saw Sasuke leaning on my locker, staring at the ground. He then looked up at me.

"Uh…hi Sasuke" I said.

"Hey" he said.

"You're…um…my locker" I stuttered.

"Oh" he said leaning up off of it.

After I got my bag, I turned around to see him right behind me. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours until he did the unimaginable.

His lips brushed across mine softly. He started to kiss me. Sasuke Uchiha is kissing me. I didn't know what to do except to kiss him back. It was a soft, passionate kiss that made me melt inside.

I then pulled back, and looked up at him.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered.

"Because I like you" he whispered back.

He started to lean forward until…

"YOU DID GREAT IN GYM TODAY MIYAMI-CHAN!" yelled Naruto coming from around the corner.

Sasuke backed away from me and started to walk to the doors. I turned and saw Miyami walking with Kiba and Naruto.

"Uh…thanks Naruto" she said smiling.

I saw Kiba glaring at Naruto.

"SO CAN I WALK YOU HOME MIYAMI-CHAN?" asked Naruto.

"Sure" she said. "Just let me get my things".

She got her things out of her locker, shut her locker, and then started walking out of the door with Naruto. She was smiling while he was talking about ramen and wanting to go get it with her sometime and of course she agreed.

I saw Kiba glaring at them again.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He knows" said Kiba.

"Knows what?" I asked.

"He knows I like her and he still did that anyways" said Kiba growling.

"Whoa, you just met her today" I said trying to calm him down.

"I know but she makes it seem like I've known her forever" he said smiling a little.

'Wow he really likes Miyami-chan' I thought.

I started to walk home and waved goodbye to Kiba as he started home. On my way home I saw Sasuke sitting on a bench at the park. He looked like he was waiting for someone.

I just started to walk by without thinking about what happened until I felt someone grab my wrist.

I turned to see black orbs looking into my white-lavender eyes. He then leaned down and kissed me on my cheek. I looked at him.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because I care about you" he said.

"It never seemed like it" I said.

"I didn't want my fangirls attacking you" he said.

"Oh" I said.

I couldn't stop myself from leaning up and brushing my lips against his. The kiss was a romantic, passionate one. But then I pulled back.

"What if someone sees us?" I asked.

"Come on" he said grabbing my wrist.

Usually the paparazzi are always following me or Sasuke since we're heirs. If they had a picture of us together, then my father would be beyond pissed off.

My father never liked the Uchihas and the Uchihas never liked my family. I think its because we think each other is competition.

Sasuke pulled me into a cabin near the training grounds. I thought that was a good idea since the training grounds is near my home and it only takes me 10 minutes to get home.

When I entered, it looked like someone lived here. I turned and saw Sasuke closing and locking the door. He then went and shut the blinds.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked.

"Do you want your parents to be pissed off at you for being with an Uchiha?" he asked.

"No" I said.

"Good" he said.

He leaned in and kissed me on my cheek, then my nose, then my lips. The kisses were gentle and soft. I looked into his eyes and saw that his feelings for me were real. I then leaned up and softly brushed my lips against his. I felt his lips softly moving with mine.

He then picked me up, bridal style, and carried me to the bed. He put me down gently and looked at me.

"Sasuke…I don't want to" I said softly.

"Who said we were gonna?" he stated while smirking at me.

I smiled and pulled him down on top of me and started to make out with him passionately. He then started to softly kiss me from my jawline to my collarbone. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan while caressing his hair.

He then started to kiss me on my lips again passionately and started moving his hips with mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and started grinding with him. He let out a loud moan along with me. He then started kissing me on my neck while I was softly rubbing my fingers through his hair.

It was like I was in a total bliss. We was grinding against each other and kissing so passionately that I lost track of time. We both ended with two loud moans and he climbed off of me. He grabbed me by my waist and we both fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw that it was 7 p.m. School ended 4 hours ago! What am I gonna tell father?

'Oh I was making out with the Uchiha in his cabin by the training grounds' no I'm not telling him this. I'm going to have to lie and say I was training.

I got up quietly and slowly. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my bag, trying not to wake the sleep Uchiha. When I reached for the door knob, I heard a mumble.

I turned around to see him sitting up, with his bangs covering his face.

"You're leaving me" he whispered.

"I have to go, my father would be very mad if I'm out real late" I said softly.

"Oh" he said.

He then got up and walked slowly to me. I started to stare at the ground until a finger tilted my chin up. I was staring into black orbs. We leaned in and started to kiss each other passionately.

I then pulled away and looked at him.

"I have to go" I said.

"Ok" he said putting his hands into his pockets.

"See you tomorrow at school" I whispered while leaving.

"Yeah" he whispered back.

While I was walking home I started o think about what just happened.

'He does have feelings for me' I thought. I started to smile.

I didn't notice that I was already on my front porch. I opened the door to the mansion to see Neji looking mad as ever.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" he yelled.

"At the training grounds" I said.

"I just came from there" he said.

I then looked down. I've been caught.

"No I went to Miyami's house first and then we went to the training grounds" I said smiling sweetly.

"Oh" he said blushing a bit from hearing Miyami's name.

"Is father home?" I asked.

"No, he's out on a business trip for a month. He and Uchiha Fugaku" said Neji.

"Why? Don't they hate each other?" I asked.

"Yes, that's why it's going to be a month" replied Neji smirking.

"Oh" I said staring back down at the ground.

"Anyways, he left me in charge. So I'm going to need to know where you are and what time you are going to be coming home" said Neji acting as if he was father.

"Yes sir" I said sarcastically. I ran up stairs to my room and fell on my bed.

'What happened today?' I thought to myself.

I quickly got up and shut and locked the door. Then I grabbed my phone and called Miyami.

"_Hello" said a soft voice._

"Hey Miyami, it's Hinata" I said.

"_Hey, where have you been? I've been calling for hours and you don't answer. But some dude named Neji did. Who is he?" asked Miyami._

"I was with a friend and he's my cousin" I said.

"_Who were you with?" she asked curiously._

"Someone" I said.

"_Who?" she asked again._

"Someone" I said blushing from the thought.

"_Is it a secret rendezvous" she asked._

"Maybe" I said blushing still.

"_Oh my gosh tell me the juicy details" she said._

"No it's between me and him" I said firmly.

"_Please, I'll be a good girl" she pleaded._

"Ok. We made out in the hallways before you, Naruto, and Kiba came. Then we made out at the park. Then we went to his cabin and had a little make-out session. There are you happy?" I said smiling.

"_No. You're not telling me something" she said._

"I'll tell you the rest tomorrow, I'm too sleepy" I said.

"_Ok goodnight" she said._

"Night" I said then hanging up.

I then changed out up my uniform and put on my lavender pajamas. I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I wonder what tomorrow will be like" I said out loud to myself before falling asleep.

**XOXOXO**

**How did you like it? I hope you don't get the idea of my character Miyami being the main character, because she's not.**

**Hinata and Sasuke are having secret meetings. Ooh will they get caught?**

**We're gonna have to see.**

**Don't forget to review**

**Chao till next time!**

_**-r3d-priinc3zz**_


	3. Chap 3:Broken Hearts

**Sweet Temptations**

**I'm back with another chapter.**

**Like earlier don't own Naruto…but I do own Miyami, Jeruu, and Jasumin though.**

**Oh and here's what Miyami sounded like when she was playing. Go to this link ****/watch?vJQjUs0VxmfA**

**If you have any questions or comments, then review.**

_**-r3d-priinc3zz**_

**XOXOXO**

(Hinata's POV)

As I awoke, I felt the suns rays in my face. I wasted no time in getting up and ready for school. I went and took a quick shower. When I got out I slipped on my uniform and shoes.

I went to my mirror and just stared at myself. I just decided to wear my hair in a ponytail. While I was pulling my mid-back hair up in a pony-tail, Hanabi came busting into my room with a siren.

"Oh…you're awake" said Hanabi staring at me.

"Yes I am" I said giggling at her.

Hanabi likes to wake me up with loud noises that makes me fall out my bed. Luckily today I was already out of bed, and I'm in a great mood.

I got up and put on some of my lavender body spray then I ran downstairs for breakfast. When I got there, Neji was already eating and Hanabi was trying to find a way to work the siren.

I just grabbed an apple and started chewing on it, while picking up my bag. While walking to school, I saw Naruto talking to Miyami about hanging out. I looked around and luckily, I didn't see Kiba.

When I approach them, I saw that Miyami was wearing her hair in a pony-tail as well, except she had a blue plaid ribbon that helped the rubber-band hold her pony-tail. And she also had a blue plaid head band on that was tied off to the side, to show the scarf on the head band.

She was wearing the uniform properly, unlike some girls. And she was wearing medium sized blue earrings. Thank goodness they weren't plaid.

I saw Naruto, wearing the uniform wrong, as usual. He had on a white button up shirt with black pants. He wasn't even wearing the tie and he wasn't wearing the right shoes.

"Hey guys" I said smiling and waving.

"Hey Hinata-chan" said Miyami waving.

"HEY HINA-CHAN!" screamed Naruto.

Whenever he talks, I see Miyami putting her fingers in her ears so she can't hear him. I bet she still does even when she does that.

I then saw Kiba running up to us. At least he was wearing the right uniform. He was, too, wearing a white button up shirt with black pants. Except he had on his plaid tie and he was wearing sneakers, unlike Naruto who was wearing sandals.

"Yo guys!" he said smiling until he saw Miyami.

"Hey Kiba" she said smiling.

"Hey Miyami" he said blushing.

"I was wondering if you want to hang out with me today after school?" she said smiling still.

"Uh…ok" he said blushing.

"Great" she said smiling.

We all walked into the building and had to go to our homerooms. Me and Miyami was talking about what happened last night until Sakura and Karin came up to us.

'Not this again" I thought.

"Why is it that every time you approach me, you have one of your friends with you?" asked Miyami.

"I don't always have one of my friends with me" said Sakura flipping her pink hair.

"That's right. You didn't have one when I smacked you across the face with a dodge ball" Miyami said giggling a bit.

Sakura just flipped her hair and walked off. What child is born with pink hair? Obviously a sluttish child.

When she left, we continued our conversation until Kiba came up to us.

"Uh…hey Hinata-chan. Can I speak to Miyami real quick?" he asked blushing.

"Sure, I don't mind" I said.

He and Miyami went to the back of the room talking about something. But I knew it must've been something good, because he's blushing a lot and so is Miyami.

**BBBBBBBRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG**

'Thank kami' I thought while standing up.

When I was at my locker, I saw Naruto standing at Miyami's. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Hey Naruto, what's on your mind?" I asked.

"Do you know where Miyami is?" he asked.

It figures, he likes her too. There's gonna be a whole lot of drama.

"Yeah, here she comes with Kiba" I said pointing them out in the crowd of juniors.

"Oh" he said getting off her locker and walking towards her.

I just grabbed my things and went straight to class when I got there. I saw Sasuke sitting next to my seat.

'Why is he there? Where is Miyami going to sit?' I thought while walking over there.

I sat down in my seat only to have coals staring at me.

"What did I do?" I asked.

He leaned over.

"Be beautiful" he whispered in my ear.

That's all he had to say to get me to start blushing. I then saw Miyami come in and sit in front of me. Her eyes looked red like she was crying.

I had to ask her what's wrong. She seemed like she was in pain. I could see Sasuke staring at her. He leaned over to me again.

"What's wrong with her?" he whispered.

"I don't know" I replied.

I then saw a very pissed Kiba enter the room and he sat right behind me. My only thought was that he knew. I turned around to see him staring out the window.

"Kiba what's wrong" I asked.

"Naruto goes with her" he whispered.

"Naruto goes with who?" I asked.

"Miyami. Naruto goes with Miyami" he said looking as if his heart was crushed.

"Then why is Miyami's eyes so puffy?" I asked.

"After she agreed, she smiled up at me. I told her how I felt about her and then told her to leave Naruto. But she didn't, she looked back at me and started asking me why I haven't told her before. I told her that I couldn't and I told her that Naruto would be using her to get Sakura jealous. But tears started to fill up in her eyes, and she said 'I don't believe you', and walked away crying. I feel like someone stabbed me in my heart" he said looking as if he was going to cry.

Me and Sasuke just stared at him while he looked back out the window. Then we stared back at each other.

For the rest of the class period I was thinking about what Kiba had said. He sounded hurt to even talk about it.

After class I couldn't find Miyami to even talk to her about it. But I saw walking to our next class with the book s and looking as if she was in pain.

'So she does like him' I thought.

I quickly ran up to her and smiled at her only to see her brown eyes looking like she was crying again.

"Hey what's wrong" I asked.

"Kiba's a jerk" she stated, then started walking away.

I didn't do nothing but follow. In the rest of our periods, Miyami sat in front of me, Sasuke sat to my right, and Kiba sat behind me. All except Science, and that's when they have to sit by each other.

When science class came, I saw them sitting by each other at our table, but they weren't talking to each other. I sat down across from Miyami, and saw tears swelling up in her eyes again.

Then Sasuke came in and just stared at them, then me, then the floor. He seemed clueless until he started to speak.

"So how was your day?" he asked smirking.

I heard a little sob come from Miyami, and a grunt from Kiba.

"I would take that as bad" he said.

"Hinata, come with me after school to the cabin" he whispered.

"Ok" I whispered back.

Then class started, on like that. When Kiba started talking about mixing the potions, Miyami would let out a small sob, or when Miyami started talking, Kiba would let out a grunting noise.

After class it was lunch. I wonder if the others know about this already.

When I was getting my food with Miyami, I saw that her eyes weren't puffy no more.

"Seems like you're doing better" I said.

"A little. He doesn't know how badly he hurt me" she said.

"He probably doesn't know that you even like him" I said.

"Oh" she whispered.

We went and sat down with the group only to find it quiet today. Everyone kept sharing glances with Kiba and Miyami, until Naruto came.

"HEY GUYS!" he shouted.

I could see what Miyami was thinking and I could see a smile approach her face.

"Hey Naruto-kun, could I talk to you for a second?" she asked smiling.

"YEAH!" he shouted.

They both walked away to the window and started talking. Our whole group was just silently watching them, until…

"YOUR WHAT?!" screamed Naruto.

I couldn't hear anything until I heard Miyami say 'I'm sorry' and coming back to the table.

"Well I feel good now" she said smiling.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, and turned to see Sasuke.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure" I said smiling.

"So are you up for today?" he asked me.

"The question is are YOU up for today, Mr. sleepy head" I said with a smile.

"Oh whatever" he said.

The whole group just stared at us with their mouths opened. Even Kiba and Miyami. No one could get Sasuke to talk at lunch time.

"Awkward silence" I said.

"Yeah that was awkward" said Shikamaru.

After lunch was 6th period me and Miyami had to go our separate ways. When I reached choir, I saw Ino dancing around, Shikamaru sleeping, Kiba writing, and Naruto walking back and forth.

I went and sat by Ino's stuff, since I know she's gonna sit there. Then the music teacher Kurenai sensei came in.

We had to sing amazing grace today, but then I heard music coming from the orchestra room. Kurenai sensei decided for us to go there and see what their doing.

When we got there all the music stopped, and we had a lot of eyes on us. I saw Miyami, standing in the back of the room. She must've not heard us come since she's listening to her iPod.

Her violin was a beautiful golden brown. Then all of a sudden I heard her talking.

"I should practice this" she said.

Everyone was looking at her. Then she started playing 'Its Too Late to Apologize'. Then I swear she was singing too.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground..yeah...  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound..yeah...  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait..  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...

When she finished everyone was applauding, even the teachers. She then turned around and saw that all eyes were on her.

"Ya'll heard me?" she asked.

Everyone nodded. Then her whole face flushed red. I couldn't believe she's that good. I walked up to her and asked her how she can do that.

"Practice" she said smiling.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"Don't you play piano?" she asked me.

"Yeah" I said.

"You can play it, plus I've heard you sing before. Your voice is amazing" she said.

"Not really" I said blushing.

"Your voice is better than mine" she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll teach you the song and you can play it for the talent show" she said.

"I won't win" I said.

"Yeah you will" she said smiling.

"Ok class the talent show is in 7 months and we decided to have auditions for the best to compete. We already know that Miyami, Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura are in for sure. But the rest of you have to audition" said Kurenai.

"Yes ma'am" echoed the class.

**BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG**

Me and Miyami put away our things and walked to gym and talking about the talent show.

"I know the perfect song for you to do" said Miyami.

"Ok what?" I asked.

"Ever Ever After! It's the perfect song for you!" she said.

"Sure whatever" I said.

"It is!" she said all excited.

"Whatever" I said smiling.

We entered the locker room and got ready for gym. When we came out we saw Ino and Chouji poking a sleeping Shikamaru, Naruto trying to get Sakura's attention, Sasuke running from fangirls, Shino playing with a roach, and Gaara reading.

Then Sasuke came up to me.

"Hey Hinata, can I talk to you for a quick second?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back Miyami-chan" I said.

We went over to a corner.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"We can't do this" he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't want anyone to hurt you" he said.

"You're hurting me by doing this" I said looking at him.

"I can't I'm sorry" he said.

I let out a small sob. I can't believe he did that. He broke my heart by leading me on.

I walked back over to Miyami to see Kiba flirting with her and her flirting back. Well, at least she's happy.

After gym class I went to my locker and got my things. While walking out the school I saw Sakura kissing Sasuke! But that's not what shocked me. What shocked me was that he was kissing back!

How could he do this to me? I couldn't think of anything to do but run, run away from them. I ran until I collapsed, crying. First he says he cares about me, and then he makes out with Sakura. I looked around and saw that I was by the river in the woods.

Why did he do that to me? Why did Uchiha Sasuke break my heart?


	4. Author's Note to Readers Must Read

**Sweet Temptations**

Hey this is just a note to my readers. If you wanna know how Miyami sounded when she played the violin, go to youtube and search up jaslady87 and look through her videos. You should be able to find it.

Or just go to search and type in 'apologize on violin' and it will be the fourth video going down.

If you wanna know how she sounded when she was singing, then go to youtube and search up tamarmusic and you'll be able to hear what she sounded like.

Or just go to search and type in 'apologize cover contest winner' and it will be the first video.

If your wondering how Hinata sounds, she sounds like Carrie Underwood. I chose her because i like her voice it's really powerful and most of the songs she sings can relate to Hinata.

Anyways I'll update soon.

And don't forget to review.

_-r3d-priinc3zz_


	5. Chap 4:One Month Later

Sweet Temptations

**Sweet Temptations**

**Uh…I don't know what to say.**

**Here's another chapter I guess.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-**_**r3d-priinc3zz**_

**XOXOXO**

(Hinata's POV)

It's been a month since the Sakura/Sasuke incident. Miyami has been helping me vent out my anger. She's even helping me with the talent show.

I got up off my bed and slipped into my uniform. Instead this time, I put in silver hoop earrings and I put on my silver necklace that said 'Hinata'. I then slipped on my silver bracelets and my silver head scarf.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I grabbed my eye shadow compact. I put on some silver eye shadow, but not too much. I don't want to end up looking like Sakura. I then put on some of my lavender lip gloss and I put on my white and silver shoes.

I took a quick glance at myself in the mirror. I look decent enough. I ran downstairs, grabbed an apple, then my bag, and started walking to school. On my way, I saw Sakura crying.

'It's probably not a big deal' I thought.

I just walked by trying not to notice until, I heard something that got my attention.

"He dumped me, Karin. How can you not understand that?" Sakura shouted into the pink cell phone while crying her eyes out.

I'm guessing there was a bad remark said from Karin, because Sakura slammed the phone shut, shoved it in her purse, and started crying even harder. I decided to cough, just to get her attention.

"What do you want?" she hissed at me.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Sasuke…S-S-Sasuke…he's gone!!" she yelled before sobbing her eyes out.

"He left the village?" I said curiously. I knew what she was talking about, I just wanted to hear her crying her eyes out. It made me feel good.

"NO, you idiot. He…he…left…me!!" she shouted then started bawling with all her might.

"Oh" I said. I didn't have anything else to say, so I started walking away. I couldn't help but let a small giggle leave my mouth. It was just so much fun to see Sakura hurt. People's misery is my amusement.

When I made it to the school, I saw Ino and Miyami being over excited about shopping this weekend. I swear those two are shop-a-holics!

"Hey girls!" I said smiling at them.

"Well look at you!" said Ino, walking around me.

"Who gave you these?" asked Ino, looking at my jewelry.

"Miyami!" I yelled.

"YOU'RE GIVING AWAY JEWELRY WITHOUT TELLING ME!!" yelled Ino.

"Don't hurt me" said Miyami, cowering in fear.

"Let me borrow some things, and I won't hurt you. Deal?" stated Ino.

"DEAL!" shouted Miyami, punching the air.

'They really need to stop hanging around each other' I thought. Miyami and Ino are best friends, but they are the craziest people you will ever meet. Miyami is psycho and Ino is hyper and crazy. Put them together, and you have crazy, hyper and psychotic best friends.

"Have you talked to Tenten?" asked Ino.

"No. Now that I think of it, I haven't talked to her in a month" I said.

Me and Tenten started drifting apart since Miyami came. When Miyami came, I started hanging with her and Ino more because they made me feel more comfortable. I used to see Tenten in all my classes and at lunch. I only see her in the hallways now.

We started walking into the school building and went to our lockers, which were by each other, now. We started talking about the talent show and what we are going to do.

"We should be a group" suggested Ino.

"Oh my gosh, when did you get this smart?" asked Miyami smirking.

"I've always been smart" said Ino smiling with her hand on her hip.

"Sure you have" I heard Miyami mumble.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" shouted Ino.

By now, people were staring at us like crazy. I did nothing but sweat dropped. Having these two as best friends have been the craziest friendship I have ever had in my life.

"I said sure you have. Are you deaf?" asked Miyami, smiling.

"WHY DON'T YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE!?" yelled Ino.

"If you was smart, you would've noticed that I did!" said Miyami smirking in victory.

"Oh you're so lucky we're best friends" said Ino.

"Yeah I am" said Miyami.

After we grabbed our things, we started walking to class together. On our way there, we ran into Naruto and Kiba. Naruto went up to Ino and kissed her on her lips. Yes they were dating, and thank goodness.

"Hey girls" said Kiba.

"Can we talk in class? I don't want to be late again" I said pushing Kiba to the side.

"Ok" he said smirking.

We went and sat in the back of the room, in the corner, by the windows. We started sitting there 3 weeks ago, since I couldn't stand being near Sasuke. We already had the desks fixed into a little group since Kakashi didn't care.

I sat by the window. Ino sat on my right and Naruto sat by her. Then Miyami sat across from me, Kiba on her right, and Gaara. Me and Gaara became really close over this past month. But I don't feel like I'm really attracted to him like I was to Sasuke.

I saw Kiba whisper something in Miyami's ear. Whatever it was, it must've been romantic in order for her to turn red.

"You two go get a room!" said Gaara.

"You go get a girlfriend!" replied Kiba.

Yes, that's right, Kiba and Miyami are finally dating. And I'm so happy for them. I think it was two days after Naruto and Ino went out, Kiba asked Miyami out and she said yes with out hesitating.

"Ino, I've got a great idea for the song we should do" I said in Ino's ear.

"Great, tell me" she said.

I told her and all she did was squeal in excitement, which caused a few eyes to look at us. I blushed a bit, cause' one of them was Sasuke's.

"What was it?" asked Miyami.

Ino leaned over the desks to tell her, and by doing that her skirt raised up a bit. Naruto, being Naruto, leaned back a bit and looked at it. That disturbed me a bit, so I leaned over punched him in his arm.

"OW!" shouted Naruto rubbing his arm where I punched him.

I quickly leaned back over on the windowsill, trying to pretend that I didn't do anything, even though Gaara and Kiba saw me do it.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Ino sitting back down in the chair.

I gave him a death glare that said 'tell her and I will cut off your balls'. I could see his eyes widen in fear.

"My arm hurts. I think someone hit it" he said.

"Who hit it?" she asked rubbing it up and down.

"A girl with mid-night blue hair" he said looking at me.

"Hinata?" she questioned.

"I didn't do it" I said.

"Yeah you-"started Kiba until I gave him a death glare.

"No I didn't see anything" he said.

"Me either" said Gaara.

"Naruto I think you're going crazy" said Ino.

"I'm not though. Whatever" he said, in defeat.

I just stared around the class room until my eyes landed on Sasuke coming to our group. I tried to calm down my anger, because I hate his voice, I hate seeing him, and I hate him.

He came and just sat next Naruto and kicked his feet up on the desk. I could see Ino looking mad, and Miyami was beyond pissed.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! COMING BACK HERE AND SITTING DOWN WITHOUT EVEN ASKING IF IT'S OKAY WITH US! YOU'RE A COLD HEARTED UGLY BASTARD THAT DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE OR ANYONE'S FEELINGS!" shouted Miyami.

I saw Kiba holding Miyami down because she was going to go punch the Uchiha in his face. I saw Ino, taking out her earrings already. I also saw the whole class's eyes on us.

"Sasuke, it's not safe back here for you, so leave" said Naruto.

"I don't care, those girls don't scare me" he said.

"They should" said Kiba, while trying to hold back Miyami.

I could see Kiba was losing his grip on Miyami, and I saw Ino was about to jump over Naruto and beat the mess out of Sasuke, when…

**BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG**

"SAVED BY THE FUCKING BELL!" yelled Ino.

Kiba let go of Miyami, and she fell out her chair. Ino grabbed her books and stood up, while putting her earrings back in. Naruto looked like he saw a ghost. Gaara looked like nothing just happened.

I can't believe him. How could he come over to our group and think that's it's safe. Doesn't he know that Miyami an Ino will tear him apart? That sent chills down my spine just thinking of it.

In all our other classes, just about the same thing happened except in period 5 when Asuma told us to be quiet. But in choir, Ino was talking about ripping off his balls and making him eat them.

It's gym time, and that's the baddest period there possibly could be for an Uchiha or is hated by the schools craziest and most violent girls. When me, Ino, and Miyami left the locker room, we saw Sasuke, all by his self.

"GET HIM!" shouted Ino, and with that Miyami and Ino was off after Sasuke to do god knows what with him.


	6. Chap 5:Confessions, Apologies, Arguing?

**Sweet Temptations**

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews.**

**I do notice that it's going too fast, but I didn't know that when I started the story. I know it now though.**

**Anyways here's another chappie!**

_**-r3d-priinc3zz**_

**XOXOXO**

(Hinata's POV)

"GET HIM!" shouted Ino, and with that Miyami and Ino was off after Sasuke to do god knows what with him.

I just walked away, because I didn't want to see what they did to him or what they're going to do. I just went and sat on the bleachers and rested my chin in my hand. I was just staring at Miyami and Ino, yelling at Sasuke.

"YOU'RE THE MOST INSENSITIVE BASTARD I'VE EVER MET!" I heard Ino scream.

I could hear Sasuke talking, but I didn't know what he said. But whatever it was, it pissed off Miyami and Ino.

"BOY YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I WILL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF, SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT, CATCH YOU ON FIRE, BURY YOU ALIVE AND DANCE ON YOUR FUCKING GRAVE!" I heard Miyami scream.

"I WILL THROW YOU INTO A FUCKING BURNING HOUSE AND WATCH YOU SCREAM YOUR FUCKING ASS OFF! THEN WHEN SAKURA HEARS YOU SCREAMING, SHE'S GONNA BE LIKE 'HELP MY SASUKE-KUN, HE'S BURNING IN THERE' AND IMMA BE LIKE 'WELL HE'S PROBABLY ON FIRE BITCH!" Ino screamed again.

By now Sakura and Karin were going over there, and I knew that it wasn't gonna be pretty.

"What's happening?" asked Gaara out of no where.

"AHH!" I screamed falling off the bleachers.

"What's happening?" he repeated.

"Wow, no 'Are you ok' or 'Let me help you'? Very nice Gaara, very nice" I said getting up off the ground.

"Whatever, so what's happening over there?" he asked.

"Ino and Miyami are going to murder _him_" I said, while emphasizing on the 'him'.

"Oh, then what are Sakura and Karin doing over there?" he asked.

"I don't know Gaara, I don't know" I answered while watching the situation.

While watching the five argue, me and Gaara had a conversation of our own. I saw some things in Gaara I never saw before. I then noticed that whenever Gaara started talking, a blush would spread across my face. I couldn't help myself, but could I possibly be falling for Gaara?

**XOXOXO**

(Sasuke's POV)

While I saw the four drama queens of the school arguing, I couldn't help but watch Gaara flirt with MY Hinata.

'Did I just call her mine? Oh whatever' I thought.

I saw that when he started talking, she would start to blush. What the hell could she possibly see in him? She's probably trying to get back at me for going with Sakura. I regret going with Sakura so badly. I guess what she told must've made me really amd in order for making me kiss her.

_Flashback:_

_I was walking to gym class, as usual, Sakura came bugging me about going with her. And as usual I said no. _

"_Oh please Sasuke-kun" she pleaded._

"_No" I said staring at her coldly._

"_Why do you want her? She's just using you to get what she wants" said Sakura._

"_What are you talking-" I started until it hit me._

"_I saw you with her! I saw you with that Hyuuga thing! How can you pick that ugly tramp over me!" she asked, well pleaded a little._

"_Hinata's not a tramp! You are!" I yelled._

_After I said that, I saw tears swell up in her eyes. _

"_Sakura I didn't mean it, if there's anything I can do to make you feel better then I'll do it" I said in defeat._

"_Break it off with her, and when she comes walking out the school building, kiss me" she said._

"_Fine whatever!" I yelled._

_I then ran off to gym since, because of Sakura, I was late. When I came out the locker room, I was thinking about what she said._

'_I can't do that to Hinata-chan. I care about her so much' I thought._

_I ran over to Sakura to talk to her about the deal._

"_The deal is off" I said then turning my back on her._

"_She's just using you" She said._

"_What?" I asked._

"_She's with Gaara-san, haven't you noticed" she said pointing to them talking._

"_But-" I started._

"_No buts, she's just using you to ruin your family relationship so that her clan will be the strongest clan" said Sakura._

"_How do you know this?" I asked._

"_She told me" said Sakura._

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Hinata's using me, cheating on me and trying to destroy my clan's relationship. She is Hiashi's daughter after all._

_Why didn't I listen to my father when he said not to mess around with the Hyuugas. Oh I know now, because I said I never talked to them. Now I'm in love with one. What the hell is wrong with my fucking life? Why is it so fucking screwed up?_

_Without saying anything to Sakura, I walked over to Hinata. I had to break this thing off with her. _

_I started to approach her, and felt her smile shining on me. Why do I not want to do this? _

"_Hey Hinata, can I talk to you for a quick second" I asked her._

"_Yeah, I'll be right back Miyami-chan" she said._

_I took her over to a corner, where no one could hear us. Then I spilled it out._

"_Okay, what is it?" she asked._

"_We can't do this" I __said._

"_Why not" she __asked._

"_I don't want anyone to hurt you" I said._

"_You're hurting me by doing this" she said looking at me._

"_I can't I'm sorry" I said._

_I then heard her let out a small sob. My heart ached with pain when I heard a small sob leave her lips. I wanted to kiss her right then and there, but she walked off to Kiba and Miyami._

_I walked over to Sakura. I could see her smiling as I approached._

"_I did it ok" I said._

"_Ok now we have to kiss when she comes out the building" she said smiling._

"_No I already hurt her enough" I said._

"_Fine, let her tell her dad and he will have you killed fine by me" she said turning her back on me._

"_Wouldn't she tell her dad if she saw me kissing you?" I asked._

"_No, because he doesn't know about ya'll remember?" she said._

"_Oh, but still I don't want to do that" I said._

"_Fine, but when your clan's relationship is destroyed don't come crawling to me for help" she said walking off._

"_Wait" I called to her. She turned around and stared at me._

"_I'll do it" I said._

"_Good" she said smirking at me._

_After gym class was over, I walked outside with my things and sat by the tree. Why did I agree to do this? I then saw Sakura coming and she put her stuff by mine._

"_Ready?" she said._

"_How will you know when she's coming?" I asked._

"_Karin is watching her" she said._

_Her cell went off, and she pulled me close to her. My lips smashed against hers, and I had no choice but to kiss back._

_I saw Hinata walk by, but immediately stopped. She turned and looked at us. I could se the hurt and betrayal in her eyes as they started to swell up with tears. I saw her run off, while her tears were falling from her eyes. Why did I do that?_

_I pushed away from Sakura. She looked at me and smiled._

"_Sasuke-kun we should go out" she said._

"_I don't care" I said, while thinking about the crying Hyuuga._

_End of Flashback_

Why did I do that? I should've just asked her instead of listening to Sakura. I feel like Naruto now.

I walked away from the four girls who were still yelling at each other, and over to Hinata. Hopefully, she'll talk to me.

When I got over there, I saw Hinata stare at me and Gaara looked at me then Hinata.

"I'll give ya'll privacy" he said while walking away.

"What the fuck do you want?" she asked in a pissed of tone.

"I have to explain myself" I said.

"After the month you put me through an emotional breakdown you wanna explain yourself to me?" she shouted.

"Hinata, were you just using me?" I asked.

"NO" she shouted.

"Were you cheating on me with Gaara?" I asked.

"I only see him as a friend" she replied.

"Were you trying to destroy my clan's relationship?" I asked.

"No why the fuck would I do that?" she asked.

"Well Sakura said you did all those things" I said.

"So that's why you kissed her?" she said.

"No, I kissed her because, we had a deal" I said looking down at the ground.

"What deal?" she asked.

"If I broke it off with you, she could kiss me" I said.

"How did this deal happen?" asked Hinata.

"I made her cry, and I couldn't live with the guilt so I told her I would do anything to make it up to her. And she told me to break it off with you and kiss her when you was leaving the school building. I didn't want to do it though. I was just going to break it off with you, but I was going to explain. But you ignored me" I said.

"Oh Sasuke I'm sorry" she said wrapping her arms around me.

"No, I'm sorry Hinata for breaking your heart" I said while holding her.

"How about you make it up to me be meeting me at the cabin?" she said while smirking at me.

"Okay" I said while smirking back.

**XOXOXO**

**Aww isn't that sweet!**

**Don't think that that is it! Because there will be more drama for the couple.**

**But it will come from the person you least expect! **

**AND NO IT'S NOT INO OR MIYAMI! **

**Remember they hate Sasuke.**

**Oh and next chappie you will get's to meet Jeruu and Jasumin, Miyami's aunt and uncle.**

**Well I'll update soon and don't forget to review!!  
**

_**-r3d-priinc3zz**_


	7. Chap 6:Dancing, Drinking, Lying?

Sweet Temptations

**Sweet Temptations**

**I finally got the chance to update to you guys. I'm so sorry if it took too long, my computer was being a retard. **

**Anyways here's another chappie, and don't forget to review.**

**Oh and just to let ya'll know, they're sophomores. I think that's about 15-16. I'm not so sure. Oh in the story at the beginning, it's Friday in October, three weeks before Halloween.**

**Just thought that ya'll might want to know that!**

**XOXOXO**

(Gaara's POV)

What the hell! How could she just accept his apology just like that? Why couldn't she have cussed him out and walked off back to me?

'But then again she's too nice to do that' I thought.

I just sat in the bleachers and watched the Uchiha put his arm over the Hyuuga's shoulder.

'He's lying to her' I thought.

The first thing that popped into my mind was to tell her. But how can I? Just when I almost came up with an idea,

**BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG**

'Damnmit, I have to tell her on Monday' I thought as I stood up.

While I was walking in the hallways to the front of the school, I heard kissing noises.

'This better not be Ino and Naruto again' I thought while looking around the corner.

Instead, I saw Sasuke and Sakura making out. It looked like Sasuke had Sakura pinned up against the locker. I didn't notice that I had my cell phone out.

'Oh I got you now' I thought while video taping Sasuke and Sakura making out. Just then I saw Sasuke quickly pulled back from Sakura as if she was on fire.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I can't so this, it's wrong and I love her" he said.

"Yes you can do this. What she doesn't know won't her right?" said Sakura smiling. Just when she was raising her arms to pull Sasuke down into a kiss, he pushed her away.

"No, I can't do this" was all he said before walking away.

"Shit!" I accidentally yelled out loud.

"Who's there?" asked Sakura.

I walked around the corner to see her, almost looking as if she's gonna cry. I really don't care at the moment, so I turned back around and started walking out the doors.

I was just walking up the hill until I heard Sakura yell my name. I didn't do anything but turn around to face her.

"What?" I said.

"You like Hinata, right?" she asked.

"Yeah" I answered. She just stared at me, so I turned around to walk off until-

"You don't want her with Sasuke, right" she asked.

"Yeah" I said, but not turning around.

"Want to break them up, together?" she asked.

Just hearing her say that made me turn around and face her.

"I think that's the most smartest thing you have ever said" I said smirking.

"Whatever" she said.

**XOXOXO**

(Hinata's POV)

I was walking to the cabin until I heard my phone ring. I quickly rummaged through my bag to find it. About 3 minutes later I found it and quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hey Hinata, its Miyami" said a voice._

"Hey Miyami, what's wrong?" I asked.

"_Nothing, I was just letting you know that I'm having a sleepover at my house and that it's gonna be me, you and Ino" she said._

"Okay, I'll go get my things from my house and head towards yours in about an hour" I replied.

"_Awesome" was the only response before hanging up._

I just started running towards my house, completely forgetting about having to go meet Sasuke at the cabin.

When I got home, I grabbed me some clothes and jewelry and stuffed them into my light purple bag. Once I got everything in there, I quickly ran over to Miyami's house.

Her house was a 2 story white house. It wasn't nearly as big as the Hyuuga manor but it was big enough. She had a game room, theatre room, guest rooms, bedrooms, empty room, kitchen, music room and a living room. Her room was on the 2nd floor and was painted red.

When I got to her house, I rang the doorbell. Then all of a sudden I hear a loud thud and I heard to people yelling at each other. The door swung open to reveal Jasumin, Miyami's aunt.

"Um…you're Hinata, right?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said smiling.

She moved out the way and pointed to the stairs. I knew what she meant; she meant that Ino and Miyami were looking through Miyami's closet, as usual.

I ran up the stairs and looked into Miyami's open bedroom door. Inside I saw Miyami throwing clothes on Ino.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked while opening the door.

"We're going dancing tonight!" shouted Ino.

"Ooh can I come?" I asked.

"Sure" said Miyami shrugging her shoulders before walking back into her closet.

"Wait…wouldn't your aunt and uncle wonder where you are?" I asked.

"No, they hardly even notice that I'm here most of the time" she said while setting clothes down on the bed.

"Pick one, and ONLY one!" she said while glaring at Ino.

Ino let out a loud squeal before rummaging through the clothes on the bed. Ino picked out a light blue halter top, a short jean skirt, and light blue leggings that matched the shirt, and sliver flats.

Miyami picked out a red tank top with a black tank top on top, a short jean skirt, black leggings, a red belt, and red flats.

When I picked out my cloths for dancing, they looked at me, and then threw the clothes on the floor.

"NO!" shouted Ino.

"Stop yelling!" shouted Miyami.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"It's too plain, you need something that'll make you stand out" said Ino.

"I know just the thing" said Miyami before disappearing in her closet.

She came out holding a lavender tube top that stop at mid-stomach, a matching short jean skirt, lavender leggings, and silver flats.

"Now THAT"S hot!" said Ino pointing at it.

"Put it on" said Miyami holding it out to me.

After I put it on, I actually agreed with them, since they were already dressed. They kept saying I looked hot, and guess what, I do!

Then I saw Miyami pulled out a red box. Of course it would be red, everything in her room is red; the bed, the walls, the carpet, the TV, the dresser, the door, the closet door, the chairs, and the couch.

"This is my make-up kit" she said while opening the box.

She grabbed the lavender eye shadow, and clear lip gloss quicker than you can say 'I'm hungry'. She put it on without any trouble at all and then fixed my hair to where it hangs over my shoulders without messing up and had my bangs out covering one of my eyes and leaving the other one showing.

After all of that, we all looked dropped dead gorgeous. Miyami opened her door and just pointed.

We walked down the stairs to hear someone yelling.

"Well I don't want to take them!" shouted Jeruu, Miyami's uncle.

"But you didn't have to flush them down the toilet!" shouted Jasumin.

"Well whatever!" he shouted before running upstairs.

"Don't run from me" shouted Jasumin.

"Whatever you Kankuro-lover!!" he shouted.

"Oh you're so gonna get!" she yelled before speeding up the stairs.

"Don't worry, they always argue" I said.

Then we heard a crash as if something was broken.

"You bitch!" shouted a male voice.

"How dare you throw the vase at me!" shouted a female.

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled another male voice.

"Oh shit, come on quickly!" whispered Miyami before we dashed out the door.

When we was walking to the teen club, we was talking about the boys.

"Anyways, who that person?" asked Ino looking at Miyami.

"Oh you mean that other male voice?" she asked.

"Yeah" said Ino.

"That's my…um…dad" she said.

"He doesn't know you be doing this?" I asked.

"He doesn't know I be wearing these kinds of clothes" she said while pointing at the outfits.

"Doesn't he go through your closet?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, but in my closet there's another door that's suppose to be another room, but instead I put things in there that I don't want my dad to know about" she said while looking down.

"So when Kiba goes over your house, he's sitting in that room?" I asked.

"No, my dad said he's not allowed in my room" she said while blushing.

"Oh" I said.

We were too focused on that conversation that we didn't even notice that we made it to the club. When I was about to stand in the line, Ino grabbed my arm and led me to the front of the line.

When we got the front, we saw a guard that opened the latch thingy and let us in. I heard some people groan and some people even said swears. When we were in, the dance floor was crowded with teens and the first thing that I saw was Naruto and Kiba.

"Hey guys" I said waving at them.

"Hey Hinata, Ino Miyami" said Naruto.

"Hey wanna dance?" asked Kiba to Miyami.

"Sure" she said.

I looked around to see where Ino went but then I saw her and Naruto making out in a corner. Seriously, everywhere they go, they make out.

I walked over to the bar and sat down. I ordered a bottle of sake and a glass. I just sat there and drank. While I was drinking I was watching people around me. Then I saw a certain red-head that I wanted to talk to. When I got up, I started stumbling and giggling too. I'm guessing he saw me, since he came to me and helped me up.

"You're cute" I said while rubbing my finger across his chest.

He sat me down on my feet and just looked at me.

"You're drunk aren't you?" he said.

"I'm not drunk, I just drank to (hiccup) much" I said before giggling.

He just stared at me before he started to dance. I knew I was drunk, but I just couldn't help but dance as close to Gaara as I could. While I was dancing, I saw Sasuke watching me. I didn't know what came over me, but I gave him the middle finger and smiled.

I saw Gaara, just smirking at me. I thought he wanted to kiss me, so I leaned up and softly pressed my lips against his. I felt his lips move softly with my while we were slowly dancing. I then pulled away to see if he wanted to say anything.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I-I-I thought you w-w-wanted me t-t-to k-kiss you" I said before hiccupping.

"Well I did, and I just wanted to ask, will you go to the Halloween dance with me?" he asked.

"Sure" I said before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

I looked over Gaara's shoulder and saw a fuming Uchiha. But I didn't care cause' I was drunk and I really wasn't sure if he told me the truth. So I decided to lean up and kiss Gaara on the lips again. It was soft and gentle and so passionate that I realized that I have feelings for Gaara.

"Hinata, do you like the Uchiha?" asked Gaara in my ear while we were dancing.

"I don't know. I think I only feel lust for him" I said after I thought about it.

"Oh…well then I have to ask you something" he said while grabbing my hands.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked while looking at me in the eyes.

I looked down and started thinking. What if Sasuke wants to be my boyfriend? But then again, he wouldn't have kissed Sakura. Then there's Gaara who's always been there for me. I found my answer.

"Ok, I'll be your girlfriend" I said.

I could see a smirk form on his lips. I couldn't help but smile myself. I was about to kiss Gaara again until Ino came in between us.

"We have to go" she said while grabbing my hand.

"I'll call you" I said while being dragged off by Ino.

When we finally made it outside we saw Miyami, making out with Kiba. I didn't want to interrupt them but Ino did.

"Miyami come on" she said while grabbing her with her free hand.

"Why are we leaving so soon?" asked Miyami.

"If you haven't noticed, we've been here for 3 hours" said Ino.

"And…your point is" said Miyami.

"I'm tired and we have to go" said Ino dragging us all the way back to Miyami's house.

When we got there, we saw Jeruu crying, Jasumin laughing, and Miyami's father yelling at them.

"I don't care what the reason is, you shouldn't have been throwing vases in my house!" he shouted.

I looked around to see where Miyami went but she was already upstairs. I just ran up there too just in case.

When I opened her door, I saw she was wearing a yellow tank top and purple capris with some yellow and white designs on it. She wasn't wearing any make-up at all and her hair was in a messy bun.

"How did you get changed so quickly?" I asked while walking to her.

"If you had to hide another life from your father, you would find a way 2 change in less than 2 minutes" she said while dragging me into her other closet.

When we got in there, I saw a lot of clothes, jewelry, shoes, belts, purses, and magazines. Then there was 4 red beds, 3 red chairs, and 2 couches in the room. I just stood there in awe while Miyami dug through my bag.

"Here put this on" she said while handing me my purple t-shirt and white capris.

After I changed, I saw Miyami holding a wash-cloth. She quickly washed the make-up off my face without no trouble at all.

Then Ino came into the room and saw us. Before you knew it, she was in her pajamas. We just stared at her.

"I told you I was tired" she said while laying down in one of the red beds.

I didn't care, I was exhausted so I laid down in the red bed next to Ino's. After I laid down I saw Miyami turning off the lights. Then I heard her lay down in the bed next to mine.

"How does your father not know about all of this?" I asked.

"He's always on missions" she answered before falling asleep.

"Oh" I said.

I stared up at the ceiling thinking about what Gaara had asked me. I guess I am a lucky girl after all.

**XOXOXO**

**How did you like it? My bad if it isn't that good of a chapter. I have failed you all.**

**Anyways there's more drama happening and there's gonna be one pissed off Uchiha on Monday.**

**Give me ideas of what music you want to be played at the Halloween dance. I need them.**

**Anyways review and tell me if you have any ideas for the next chapters!**

**CHAO til next chappie!!  
**

_**-r3d-priinc3zz**_


	8. Chap 7: Weird Fights and A Date

**Sweet Temptations**

**Okay, I'm finally back with another chapter! I almost forgot what this chapter was suppose to be about until I reread the whole story!**

**Anyways, last chapter Hinata and Gaara get together and Sasuke doesn't know this. **

**I don't know why I'm doing a lot of time skips, I guess I'm too lazy to write the thing out. **

**But yeah enjoy this chapter (hopefully you do)**

**Oh and before I forget, there's gonna be a lot of OOCness from this chapter on! IF you don't like it then don't continue reading this story! **

**Ignore the last comment just please don't stop reading this story!**

**I'll cry if you do! **

**XOXOXO**

(Hinata's POV)

When I woke up, I smelled something…burning? I quickly sat up and saw Miyami and Ino burning pictures. Wait…pictures?

I got out of the bed and walked over to them and noticed that they were burning pictures with Sasuke in them.

'_What happened now'_ I thought as I watched them.

"What are ya'll two doing?" I asked.

"We're burning up the pictures of Sasuke" said Miyami holding the lighter.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's an ass and we're gonna burn him to death" said Ino, holding up the picture to the lighter.

"Then why are ya'll burning up pictures?" I asked in confusion.

"We're practicing" said Miyami smiling.

"BURN DUCKBUTT BURN!!" yelled Ino while holding the burning picture. I looked at them while sweatdropping. They really can be confusing.

I just changed into a lavender T-shirt and jeans. I slipped on my lavender flip-flops and grabbed the silver hoops Miyami gave me. I grabbed my things and said my goodbyes to my friends and went out in the hallway and started for the door.

On my way down, I heard yelling. I looked into the kitchen and saw Jeruu and Jasumin yelling over burnt pancakes.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BURN SOME FUCKING DELICOUS PANCAKES?" shouted Jasumin.

"BECAUSE THEY TASTE BETTER!" shouted Jeruu back.

"SURE THEY DO, WHEN THEY KILL YOUR UGLY ASS!" shouted Jasumin.

Then Jeruu grabbed a black skillet and smacked Jasumin across the face with it. She fell to the floor holding her face where he hit her. Then Jeruu went down to the floor and started beating her with the skillet. She then grabbed a plate smacked him across the face with it. When he fell off of her while holding his face, she put the plate down and grabbed a knife.

Luckily Jeruu saw this and he grabbed the knife by him. They started having a knife fight until Jeruu cut Jasumin on the arm. Then she cut him on his cheek. While they were knife fighting, I sat down at the kitchen table and watched them. It was like and older version of Neji and Hanabi!

Jasumin got tired of this and grabbed the matches. She quickly lit one and threw it at Jeruu. Then he caught on fire and started screaming. Next thing you know Miyami and Ino were downstairs screaming.

"PLEASE HELP JERUU! HE'S SCREAMING!" yelled Miyami to Jasumin, who was just sitting in a chair and watching him burn.

"Well he's probably on fire" said Jasumin before walking away.

I just sat there with widened eyes as I saw Miyami and Ino finally put out the fire. Jeruu was burned really bad, but then he suddenly healed and was his own normal color again.

"Where's Jasumin?" he asked.

Me, Miyami and Ino pointed upstairs and he ran up there. I heard a door get kicked in and a blood curdling scream, probably from Jasumin.

"YOU BITCH!!" yelled Jeruu. Then we saw Jasumin flying down the stairs and hitting the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU CATCH ME ON FIRE!" he shouted before throwing her out the window.

I couldn't watch this no more, it was too funny and I had to get home before Hanabi wakes up and kills Neji for no reason.

When I left out the front door of Miyami's house I saw Jasumin laying in the grass bleeding, a lot. Then she healed immediately like Jeruu did when he caught on fire, and she crawled back through the window.

'_Well I see where Miyami gets her craziness from'_ I thought to myself before walking off.

When I walked into my house, I saw Hanabi walking over to Neji's room. I couldn't watch this, I already saw Jeruu and Jasumin fight and it was horrible. I ran up to my room and shut the door. I laid on my bed and started to think about Gaara.

_Flashback:_

_I saw Gaara, just smirking at me. I thought he wanted to kiss me, so I leaned up and softly pressed my lips against his. I felt his lips move softly with my while we were slowly dancing. I then pulled away to see if he wanted to say anything._

"_What was that for?" he asked._

"_I-I-I thought you w-w-wanted me t-t-to k-kiss you" I said before hiccupping._

"_Well I did, and I just wanted to ask, will you go to the Halloween dance with me?" he asked._

"_Sure" I said before giving him a quick peck on the cheek._

_End of Flashback:_

"Oh shit!" I shouted before grabbing my cell phone.

I quickly dialed Gaara's cell phone number. It rang a few times, until I heard a deep voice.

"_Hello?" answered the voice_

"Hey Gaara it's Hinata" I said while smiling.

"_Hey Hinata! How's it going?" he said._

"Good so far, you?" I asked while smiling. I couldn't help it, he makes me smile.

"_Horrible, my bitch of a sister is yelling at me and Kankuro for not cleaning our rooms" he said in a pissed off tone._

"Tell Temari I said 'hi'" I said giggling.

"_Temari, Hinata says 'hi'" said Gaara to a yelling voice in the background. _

"_She says 'hi' back!" he responded._

"Do you want to hang out later on today?" I asked.

"_Sure, I'll pick you up at 3p.m." he said._

"Ok" I said before hanging up.

Next thing I know, I see Hanabi kicking open my door.

"GAAAHHH!" I yelled as I fell off my bed.

"You have a date and I need to prepare you for it" she said before going into my closet.

"How do you know about my date?" I asked while getting up.

"I was eavesdropping since me and Neji was disturbed by a loud 'oh shit'" she said while throwing clothes out my closet.

I just watched in awe as I saw her speeding up and down and all around my closet.

"None of these clothes will do. What size do you wear?" she asked.

"In shirts a medium, and in jeans a 3. Why?" I asked.

"Great you can fit my clothes. I KNOW JUST THE THING!" she said before running out of the room.

I was just mesmerized by how she cleaned out my whole closet in a matter of seconds. All my clothes are on my bed.

'_Damnmit Hanabi!'_ I thought before putting my clothes up. I was almost done until Hanabi came barging into my room with a black halter dress that stopped at my knees, and black 3 inch heels.

"Aw hell no!" I shouted.

"Please for me" she begged.

"I ain't wearing no damn 3 inch heels!" I shouted again.

"Please for Gaara!" she begged again.

"Not even for Gaara!" I shouted.

Next thing I know Neji kicks down my door with a pissed off look on his face.

"WHAT DID GAARA DO!" he yelled.

Me and Hanabi sweatdropped as we saw Neji yelling a lot of profanities about boys and how they want to just screw us and get us knocked up.

"Neji" I said.

"THEN THEY'LL LEAVE YOU WITH THEIR CRACK ADDICTED BABY AND YOU'LL BE A SINGLE MOTHER" he started.

"Neji" I said.

"THEN THAT SAME GUY IS GONNA COME BACK AND YOUR GONNA BE LIKE 'OH SURE YOU CAN FUCK ME AGAIN' THEN YOU'LL BE STUCK WITH ANOTHER ONE OF HIS BABIES EXCEPT THIS ONE WILL BE AN ALCHOLIC!" he shouted.

"NEJI SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled.

He just looked at me with wide eyes and then he looked at Hanabi, who was passed out on the floor.

"So where are you going?" he asked.

"Out" I said while grabbing the dress and heels out of Hanabi's unconscious hands.

"Where" he asked.

"Somewhere now get out of my room so I can get dressed" I said while dragging Hanabi out of my room and leaving her in the hallway.

I shut the door and locked it so they won't be barging into my room while I'm trying to get dressed.

I slipped on the black halter dress without no problem. It fitted my curves perfectly and showed out my chest more. It was a little bit frilly at the bottom to where if I spinned in a circle my dress would fly up (as in Marilyn Monroe's dress).

I wore my hair down with a black butterfly hairpin in it.I put on the black heels and started to walk around in it. It was kinda hard, but I dealt with it.

I went to my dresser and grabbed my black hoop earrings and put them in. When I was finished, Hanabi knocked on my door. I went and unlocked it to reveal a red Hanabi.

"What happened?" I asked with a worried look on my face.

"You look hot!" she said before running into my room.

"Get out!" I shouted.

"Not before I put on your makeup" she said while getting out some eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara.

"Ok" I said before sitting down on my bed. I had my eyes closed for about 1 minute until she shouted 'done'. I looked at myself and noticed that I looked amazing. I wasn't as nervous as I was before that is until the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT" shouted Neji.

"Oh shit" shouted Hanabi before running out of my room.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" shouted Neji.

"HEY GAARA!" yelled Hanabi.

I started my way down stairs to see Gaara in a white buttoned up collared shirt with black slacks on.

"Wow you look beautiful" he said while grabbing my hand.

"You look handsome" I said before kissing him on the cheek.

When we walked out the door I saw that he had a black motorcycle with two helmets on the side of it.

"I didn't know you had a black motorcycle" I said in awe.

"Well Kankuro's letting me borrow his since he broke mine" he said while handing me a helmet.

"Oh" I said before sitting behind him. I quickly put the bottom of my dress on the seat so that it won't fly up while we're riding around the village.

When we was riding around I saw people was staring at us and pointing. I was wondering if my dress flew up but turns out it didn't. So why were they pointing?

When we got to the restaurant, I could've sworn that I saw Sasuke staring at me. But I guess I was wrong. We went into the restaurant and got seated. And by the way, this was one fancy restaurant I've never been to.

"Wow this stuff is expensive" I said.

"Don't worry, I have enough money" he said while pulling out a wad of cash that looked like it could be at least 1,000 dollars.

"Ok" I said.

After we ordered our food, we just sat there in silence, that is until Gaara started to speak.

"What do you like about the Uchiha?" he asked.

"He's passionate, strong, handsome, and really nice to me" I said while smiling.

"Well he was lying to you that day in gym class" he said.

"Wait…what?" I asked.

"When he apologized, he was lying. Sasuke knew you wouldn't accept his apology unless it dealt with Sakura, so he came up with that" said Gaara.

"How do you know" I asked while tears swelled up into my eyes.

"I could tell by his eyes after he told you that fake apology" said Gaara.

By now, I let the tears fall from my eyes. How could he do this to me? I thought he cared for me. I then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Gaara looking down on me while he held me.

"I-I-I can't b-believe that I-I-I-I a-a-actually believed h-h-h-him!" I sobbed.

"It's ok. I'm here" said Gaara.

I looked at Gaara and had a small smile on my face. I saw that he had a faint blush that was starting to appear on his cheeks. I started to lean up to give him a kiss and he started to lean down. Our lips were only an inch away until--

"What the hell is going on here?" came a growl male voice.

**XOXOXO**

**I'm going to stop here! I'm going to leave a cliffhanger for you guys since I want to.**

**And no BOO-HOOin me either! Ya'll deserve it.**

**But I want to finish this chapter and I don't feel like pulling up another window for the next chapter so I'm going to continue on.**

**XOXOXO**

"S-S-Sasuke" I stammered.

"Why the hell are you in his arms?" he shouted.

"Because, I'm with him. Sasuke we're over" I said before burying my face into Gaara's shirt.

"You can't leave me" said Sasuke.

"I just did" I said as I felt the tears come back to my eyes.

With that said, Sasuke left. He didn't say anything until he was opening the door.

"You'll be sorry" was al he said before leaving the restaurant.

"I'm sorry Gaara-kun. I had to do it" I said.

Instead of getting a reply from Gaara, his lips met mine. It was slow and gentle at the beginning that is until our tongues got into a battle and the kiss became passionate and rough. We were too much into the moment that we didn't notice that our food arrived.

After our major make out session, we left the restaurant and went for a drive around town. I never thought that a guy like Gaara would be so romantic.

When Gaara stopped in front of my house, he stared at me. I could tell because I was able to feel his aquamarine eyes staring at me. I got off the motorcycle, and gave the helmet to Gaara. He took the helmet and sat it on the side of the bike.

I started walking back to my mansion until a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see Gaara right behind me. I couldn't help myself but lean up and kiss him. We was kissing for a good 5 minutes until—

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" shouted a pissed off male voice.

"Oh crap" I murmured while pulling back from Gaara.

"HINATA HYUUGA, YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" he shouted.

"Bye Gaara, I'll call you" I whispered.

"DON'T BE WHISPERING TO THAT BOY! I SAID TO GET IN THIS DAMN HOUSE!" shouted the man again.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted.

"…"

"I'm sorry about that Gaara, it's just that Neji is too over protective" I said.

"It's ok, that's how Temari is when me and Kankuro bring home girlfriends" he said while smirking.

I nudged him lightly in his shoulder while smiling.

"Well I have to go" I said while waving to him.

"Ok…don't forget to call me" he said while getting on the motorcycle.

"I won't" I said.

After he drove off, I saw Neji standing in the entrance at the front door. I ran up to the stairs and stood face to face with Neji.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU AND HIM DO-" was all he could say before I smacked him across the face.

He held his cheek and looked at me in disbelief.

"Yes I smacked you and don't you ever ruin my date again" I threatened before walking off to my room.

"Ooh…you got in trouble" said Hanabi to Neji.

"Shut up" he said before walking to the kitchen.

**XOXOXO**

**How did you like that?**

**Well I might not update until I get to at least 20 reviews so give me some ideas or thoughts ya'll have in mind.**

**Oh and don't forget this is a SasuHina story, that drama is just beginning.**


	9. Chap 8:Realization and The Crazy BFFs

**Sweet Temptations**

**Ok…here's another chapter like ya'll wanted and thankies for the reviews! I know it's earlier than it's suppose to be but I won't be able to update til' next week. **

**Like I said in the last chapter there will be a lot of OOCness going on and please don't get mad about it.**

**Oh and at the beginning of this chapter it's Monday. Sorry about the time skip, it's just that I couldn't come up with nothing for them to do on Sunday so I skipped it. Oh and Hiashi is going to be a lot of OOC so please don't get mad about the either.**

**Oh and I don't own Naruto, if I did Sakura would be dead by now. (no offense to Sakura-fans!)**

**XOXOXO**

(Sasuke's POV)

How could she go out with the bastard? He's a cold, heartless, bastard that's just using her! (**A/N: Now who does that sound like to you?**).

'_Stop thinking about it Sasuke it was only two days ago' _I thought while walking to school.

'_But still, she shouldn't have done that. Plus she stood me up on Friday! Why do I care though? It's not like I'm in love with her'_ I thought. I kept walking until it hit me. I do love her, if I didn't I wouldn't be so mad.

"I should tell her!" I said out loud, which caused a couple of stares from people.

"What are you looking at?" I said coldly.

They all turned back and did what they were doing. I walked to Naruto's apartment and waited for him. We used to walk to school together since 6th grade and it became a habit. Next thing I know I see Naruto flying down the stairs. I just stared at him while he got up and brushed off the dust.

"What?" he asked while looking at me.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I was walking down the stairs but I tripped over my feet and fell down the stairs" he said while rubbing his head and showing off his famous grin.

"Hn" was all I had to say to that. Sometimes I wonder how we became best friends.

When Naruto and I reached school, we ran into Miyami and Ino. (**Sasuke: Oh the joy of running into the two craziest people that wants to burn me alive!**)

"Hey honey" said Ino kissing Naruto on his cheek.

"Where's Hinata, is she sick?" asked Naruto.

"No, she has a ride" said Miyami grinning at me.

'_Oh kami please don't tell me it's with him' _I thought while Ino sent me death glares.

"Well I have to get to my locker so I'll talk to you later" said Naruto before walking into the school building.

'_Damnmit Naruto! Why did he leave me alone with them'_ I thought.

"Sasuke, you're alone" said Miyami smirking at me.

"_All _alone" said Ino emphasizing on the _all_.

"Well it was nice talking to you girls but I have to go" I said before walking off. That is, until Miyami and Ino grabbed my shirt collar.

"You ain't going no where" said Miyami.

Next thing I know, Ino pulls out a lighter and gasoline. (**Sasuke: WHAT THE HELL! HOW CAN NO ONE ELSE SEE THIS HAPPENING TO ME?**)

"We're sorry duckbutt, but your life has come to an end" said Ino while playing with the lighter.

"What have I done to you guys?" I asked.

"You broke our friend's heart and we just don't like you" was all Miyami said before dragging me behind the school building.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

'_Holy shit I'm about to die!'_ was all I was thinking while I was getting dragged behind the school.

"Yo Sasuke what's up man" said a male voice.

"Kiba, save me!" I said.

"From what?" he asked while raising up an eyebrow.

I looked around to see that Ino and Miyami were gone. (**Sasuke: Not to self, don't go no where alone**)

"You're starting to creep me out dude" said Kiba while patting my shoulder before walking off.

"Don't leave me alone please!" I murmured.

"What was that?" said a female voice.

I turned around and to my horror it was _them_.

"You know what duckbutt, if you keep yelling for help, we're going have to bury you" said Ino while holding the gasoline.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Come on loser" said Miyami grabbing me by my collar and dragging me.

"What's going on here?" asked a calm female voice.

"Hinata! Save me from these demons! Please!" I begged.

"Miyami let him go" she said.

Miyami let go of my collar and walked off with Ino talking about knives and drowning.

"Thanks and I'm sorry about your date" I said.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"I love you Hinata and I don't want that loser to hurt you" I said while holding her soft hands in mine.

"No Sasuke, your wrong. Gaara won't hurt me, but you will" she said while pulling her hands away.

"Hinata please, I'm serious this time" I said.

"This time? What about the other times? You broke up with me, then you made out with a whore and the_ y_ou lied to me on Friday and you expected me to actually believe that stupid, pathetic thing you call an apology?" she shouted while tears swelled up in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to lie it's just that I actually wanted you to believe me and come back" I said.

"Well I don't trust you no more and right now, my heart is hurting just by looking at you so I'm going to class" she said before walking to class.

I ran to my locker and put my things inside before running off to class. On my way to class I saw Miyami and Kiba making out. It hurt to see that because me and Hinata should've been like that.

I knew I messed up with her. If I didn't break up with her in the first place, none of this would've happened and I wouldn't have almost been killed this morning by two crazy ass bitches.

During science, I started to think about what she said to me. It those words rang through my head like crazy.

_Flashback:_

"_No Sasuke, your wrong. Gaara won't hurt me, but you will" she said while pulling her hands away._

I was wrong. I did hurt her and Gaara hadn't.

"_This time? What about the other times? You broke up with me, then you made out with a whore and the you lied to me on Friday and you expected me to actually believe that stupid, pathetic thing you call an apology?" she shouted while tears swelled up in her eyes._

I can't believe she's affecting me like this. She's making me feel bad. How could I do that to her?

"_Well I don't trust you no more and right now, my heart is hurting just by looking at you so I'm going to class" she said before walking to class._

_End of Flashback_

I broke her heart and mine. I only did this because I was scared of something stupid that Sakura said. All of this is because of Sakura. Sakura made me break up with Hinata. Sakura made me kiss her.

But it's not all of Sakura's fault. I chose to listen to Sakura. This is all my fault. I'm the one that caused her to cry. I'm the one that made her heart hurt.

**BBBBBRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG**

I got up out of my seat and I started to walk to my locker. After I got my stuff for study hall, I heard the piano in the auditorium playing. I ran to the auditorium and saw Hinata playing the piano. And _singing_?

I pressed my ear on the auditorium doors. I couldn't hear really so I went to the backstage and then I actually heard her singing.

Take a bow by Rihanna

Hoo...

How 'bout a round of applause  
Yeah...  
Standing ovation  
Oohhhh... yeah  
Yeah, yeah yeah yeah...

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

Chorus  
Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone(get gone)  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on(come on)  
Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on

Chorus

And don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show...  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

Ohh...

And the award for, the best lie goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be  
Faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech ohh

How about a round of applause  
Standing ovation

Chorus  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow...

But it's over now

When she stopped, she burst into to tears. I could hear her asking why. A part of me wanted to go comfort her and the other part wanted me to leave. Why was it so hard to leave? I know why, it's because I'm in love with her.

**XOXOXO**

**I'm sorry that this chapter was shorter compared to the others but this was a Sasuke chapter. I feel like I've been neglecting him and not showing his point of view.**

**Well any ways I won't be able to update until next week.**

**  
I'm sorry it's just that I'm going to my grandma's house and I'll be busy trying to get my school things so I won't be able to update to my beloved readers.**

**Oh don't forget to review and before I put up the next chapter, I would need ideas or thoughts.**

**Anyways CHAO til' next chapter!**


	10. Chap 9: Love Starts

Sweet Temptation

**Sweet Temptation**

**Ok, I updated finally! I'm going to let my readers know that I'm going to continue my other story Camp Konoha so yeah. Oh and I'm gonna continue my other story Why Me soon ok so watch for it lol'sz. **

**Last chappie, Sasuke realized that he actually fell for Hinata and he was almost killed by Ino and Miyami.**

**What's going to happen this chapter?**

**Read and figure it out.**

**Warning: OOCness!!**

**XOXOXO**

(Hinata's POV)

'_How could I actually believe that Sasuke would like me'_ I thought while crying. I just couldn't believe he would actually try apologize.

Then out of nowhere the doors to the auditorium burst open to reveal Ino and Miyami.

"HINA-CHAN!" yelled Ino.

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" shouted Miyami.

"It's nothing" I said wiping my tears away. I got to admit, they can be really creepy when appearing in the most weirdest situations.

"HUH?" they both yelled in unison.

I got up and grabbed my sheet music and walked up to them. I could tell that Ino was happy about something and Miyami looked high.

"Uh…how did you know I was here?" I asked.

"You have a lovely voice by the way" squealed Ino.

"Wait…you heard me?" I asked.

"Who didn't?" asked Miyami.

I didn't know what happened after that. Darkness came to my sight.

**XOXOXO**

(Sasuke's POV)

I was there the whole time, watching Hinata sing and talk to her friends. Then I saw Hinata fall to the ground and Miyami and Ino calling her name.

I ran up to them and received glares from the two as I picked Hinata up, bridal style. I carried her to the nurse's office and laid her down on the nurse's bed. Once I laid her down, I decided to leave. But when I reached for the door, I heard a faint whisper.

"Don't leave" whispered Hinata.

I turned to see her white eyes tinted with lavender looking at me. I just went and sat in the chair next to her bed with her watching me the whole time.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"Because you fainted" I responded, not daring to look her direction.

"Oh" she said.

"Look Hinata, there's been something I always wanted to tell you" I started.

"What is it Sasuke?" she asked.

"I'm in love with you, and I mean it this time" I said.

"I don't believe you" she replied.

"Why not?" I asked getting a little angry.

"Because you might just go break my heart again and I don't want that to happen" she said sitting up.

"I'm not going to, I promise" I said.

"Sure you do" she said not looking in my direction.

"I saw you singing" I said. That caught her attention because now she was staring at me wide eyed.

"What" she responded.

"I saw you crying too. I wanted to leave you there crying but I couldn't. I realized that I was actually in love with you" I said.

Hinata didn't say anything. She tore her gaze away from me and looked at the wall. Then I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"I didn't know that" she said so soft that it sounded like a whisper.

"Will you be my girlfriend, again?" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry" she said before returning her gaze towards me.

"Why not?" I asked while getting confused.

"Because, I go with Gaara-kun" she said.

"I should've known" I said.

"Go with him" said a deep voice from nowhere.

We looked towards the door to see Gaara leaning against the door frame.

"What?" she asked.

"I said go with him" said Gaara not even bothering to look her way.

"But…" Gaara cut her off.

"I only went with you to see how much the Uchiha cares about you. He loves you, Hinata. Go with him" he said before walking off.

Hinata was speechless. She looked at where he stood, then back at me. She then put a small smile across her face.

"So your answer is yes?" I asked.

She nodded before jumping off the bed. She walked to the door and stopped. She turned around and smiled again.

"Don't screw up this time Uchiha" she said before walking away.

**XOXOXO **

(Hinata's POV)

I walked down the hallway to my homeroom class. But before I reached it, I was pushed to the floor. I looked up to see Sakura.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, getting up.

"Stay away from my Sasuke-kun" she said.

"If he was yours then you would be going with him" I said while picking up my things.

"Listen here you slut, if I see you talking to Sasuke or even looking at him, I will kick your ass" she threatened before walking away.

I just stood there, with all my things in my hand. What is her problem with me? I just ignored it and walked towards the homeroom.

When I entered, I saw my friends making out with their boyfriends, Gaara getting irritated by Lee talking about youth, Shikamaru sleeping, Chouji eating chips and Shino playing with some bugs.

I walked to the back of the room and sat in our group. I just watched in disgust as my friends and their boyfriends were having a major make-out session.

"Their seeing who can make-out the longest" said Gaara.

"Oh" I said before pulling out my journal.

As I started writing, I saw Sasuke come and sit by me. I looked at Gaara to see that he's sending him death glares.

'_This isn't gonna be pretty'_ I thought before sighing. I then felt as if people were staring at me like I did something wrong. I was right. Sasuke and Gaara were both staring at me.

"What" I said.

"Nothing" they said in unison.

"Weird" I mumbled, causing them to send glares to my direction.

I ignored it and just kept writing. Well I bet you all are wondering what class we're in. Take a guess: the teacher is a pervert, he reads perverted books in front of anyone and he's always late. You're right it's Kakashi Hatake's class. He comes to class five minutes before the bell rings. Makes you wonder what he be doing don't it?

**XOXOXO**

**Ok short chapter, I know I just keep getting damn homework!!**

**But anyways next chapter is going to be a time skip to their senior year. I know, why didn't I start it out as them being seniors? Well turns out the things that they gonna be doing is going to be some of the things they did as sophomores' and I didn't want ya'll to be confused so I had to explain the whole sophomore experience.**

**Plus there's gonna be a surprise on chapter 12 lol!!**

**So review or else I ain't gonna update anytime soon!**

**Just playing about that but what ever!**


	11. Chap 10: A New Beginning

**Sweet Temptations**

**Well, this chapter starts out as them being seniors. Yes I know, major time skip! I'm so sorry about it to! I don't know what to do with the rest of sophomore year!**

**But yeah, last time we left off, Hinata and Sasuke got back together and Sakura isn't happy about it. What happened after that? **

**Well read and figure it out!**

**XOXOXO**

Three girls stepped out of the silver saleen mustang. One of them looked up and stared at the building in front of her.

"Well here we are" said a platinum blonde.

"Except this time, we're seniors" said a raven haired person with tints of red.

"I hope Naruto's here!" screamed the platinum blonde.

"I'm surprise that ya'll are still together" said the raven haired person with tints of lavender said.

"What's that suppose to mean Hina-chan?" asked the blonde.

"Well Ino it means that you and Naruto always fight over pity little things and it's a shock that ya'll are still together" said the raven haired person wit tints of red.

"I didn't say Miyami now, did I?" said Ino.

"And so it's still a shock" said Miyami.

"Whatever let's just go into the school" said Hinata.

The three best friends walked into the school wearing outfits that told their personalities. Like always Ino wore bright colors, Hinata wore white and lavender, and Miyami wore red.

Ino was wearing a white shirt with colorful stars on it with a yellow vest over it. She wore high waisted jeans and 3 inch silver heels with a colorful piano belt that hung from her waist over the yellow vest. She had her hair up in a messy bun and had on yellow eye shadow and clear lip-gloss that tasted like lemons. She wore colorful high-lighted earrings that looked like buttons and that dangled from her ears. She had on 5 necklaces that swooped under her left arm and over her right shoulder. Ino wore colorful bracelets that showed that fun side of her.

Hinata was wearing a white collared shirt with a high-waisted light jean skirt that stopped at her knees. She had on white heels that had tints of lavender in it that were 3 inches high. Her shirt was unbuttoned a little so that you could her lavender tank top. Hinata had on lavender dangling earrings that had a diamond at the end of it. She had on a necklace that had a silver chain with a lavender diamond in the middle surrounded by pearls. She wore a silver charm bracelet on her left wrist. She had her hair up in a ponytail with lavender and white ribbons in it with her bangs framing her face, making her look like an angel. Hinata had on lavender eye shadow with clear lip gloss that tasted like vanilla.

Miyami was wearing a white collared shirt with high-waisted jean shorts over it that stopped about 8-9 ½ inches above the knee. She had her shirt unbuttoned too but her tank top was dark red. Miyami wore 3 inch heels that were white with tints of red in them. She had on red hoop earrings that were in the shaped of a heart that said love in the middle of them. In the earrings were silver diamonds that sparkled when light touched them. Her necklace was in the shape of a heart that was red with silver diamonds outlining the shape. She had on red bangles that made a clanking noise when each bracelet hit each other. Her hair was swooped off to the side with the ends flipped up showing her ends that were streaked with a dark reddish color. She wore red eye shadow and clear lip gloss that tasted like strawberry.

When the three girls reached their homeroom class, it was like they didn't leave. Shikamaru was sleep, as usual. Chouji was munching on chips. Shino was talking to this girl about bugs **(yes this girl is a bug lover too)**. Naruto and Kiba were having a glaring contest until the girls sat down at the group table that they made when they were sophomores. When Naruto and Kiba took a look at their girlfriends, they started drooling.

"INO WHEN DID YOU GET SO HOT!" shouted Naruto.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I WAS UGLY!" shouted Ino back.

"NO I'M JUST SAYING THAT YOU LOOK REALLY HOT TODAY!" he shouted while waving his hands in front of him and sweat dropping.

"Oh" she said before making out with him.

"AND YOU TASTE LIKE LEMONS!" he shouted before returning back to the make out session.

"Are you just gonna stand there and drool or are you gonna say hi to me?" asked Miyami.

_THUD!_

Kiba fainted and fell on the floor causing Miyami to sigh then take a seat next to me.

"Hey where's Duckbutt?" asked Miyami.

"I don't know. I hope he's coming here this year though" said Hinata before smiling really softly.

**XOXOXO**

Seeing him run through the hallways was a girl's fantasy. He had raven hair that looked like a rooster's butt. He was wearing a blackish blue shirt with a leather black jacket over it. He had on regular dark jeans and dark blue DCs.

He stopped running for a minute and walked the rest of the way to homeroom.

'_I hope Hinata's in my homeroom this year'_ he thought. He was about to turn the corner until he was pushed up against a wall.

"What the hell" he shouted.

"Sasuke-kun I need you!" whined a pink haired female with jade eyes.

"No" he said sternly.

"What does she have that I don't!" groaned Sakura.

"A great personality and beauty" he said before walking off.

When Sasuke reached his homeroom class, to his surprise, he actually saw Shino making out with a girl. He scanned the room for any other friends he had in this class. Once his eyes landed on a raven haired female with lavender tints, he fell to the ground with a nosebleed.

**XOXOXO**

_THUD!_

Everyone turned their heads to see a nose bleeding Sasuke lying on the floor. Once Hinata saw him, she got up and ran over to him as fast as she could in her heels. But once she got over there, she slipped on some blood and fell on her back.

"Hina-chan!" shouted Naruto while running over to her.

"Is she ok?" asked Ino.

"Ugh" Hinata groaned.

"I take that as a no" said Miyami filing her nails with a nail file.

"Miyami, wake up Kiba and have him help me carry Hina-chan to her seat" said Naruto. After those words left his mouth, everyone just stared at him in awe.

"What" he said.

"You didn't yell" said Ino.

"Or shout" said Miyami.

"The world is coming to an end!" shouted Ino while holding her head. After saying that, she fainted to the floor.

"NO INO!!" yelled Naruto as he picked her up and carried her out the class.

**XOXOXO**

(Ino's POV)

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in the nurse's office. I turned to my left and saw Naruto sleeping in the chair.

"Naruto-kun" I whispered.

"Huh" he mumbled.

"Is it ok?" I asked while rubbing my stomach.

"Yea but you need to be more careful" he said while sitting up and opening his beautiful cerulean blue eyes.

"Do you think we should tell them now?" I asked.

"Well you're about 2 months and you're gonna start showing soon so yeah I guess we should tell them" he said with a small smile.

"I love you" I said before placing a smile on my face.

"I love you too" he said before leaning in for a kiss.

**XOXOXO**

(Miyami's POV)

Once Naruto ran out the room with Ino in his arms, Sasuke mumbled some words. I kneeled down beside him and just stared at him just to freak him out a little when he woke up.

"Hinata" he mumbled while placing his hand on my face. He started to caress it smoothly, causing me to blush.

'_This must be how Hina-chan feels when he does this. Wait…what am I thinking?!'_ I thought.

I then placed my hand on his and held it there. While staring at his kind of unconscious body, I saw things I've never seen before. Before I could think anything else, I saw a blur punch Sasuke in the face, yet knocking him unconscious, again. I turned to see none other than Kiba.

"That's what you get for putting a move on my girl!" he shouted earning a sweat-drop from me. I took Sasuke's hand off my face and placed it on Hinata's hand.

'_She deserves him'_ I thought while getting up off the ground. Once I got up the bell rang causing Hinata and Sasuke to both wake up.

I turned to Kiba, who was already starting to freak out. I just shook my head, grabbed his hand and pulled him out the class into the hallway.

Once we got into the hallway, he immediately pushed me up against a random locker.

"What happened back there with you and Uchiha" he growled.

"Nothing I swear!" I shouted while my eyes filled with tears.

"It better be nothing!" he whispered in my ear before walking away.

I fell to the floor and started to let the tears fall. This just isn't fair. Where did my sweet Kiba-kun go?

**XOXOXO**

(Normal POV)

After at least five boring classes, the gang went to lunch. When they were all at the table, Hinata noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey has any of you seen Miyami? I haven't seen her since this morning" she said with concern.

"She's probably studying" said Kiba hesitantly.

"She hates to study" said Gaara.

"Well she's just late then" Kiba growled back.

"You don't scare me" said Gaara emotionless.

"I should go look for her" said Hinata before getting up and walking out the cafeteria.

After Hinata left, Ino started to think that something was wrong. Why would Kiba lie and what is he trying to hide?

**XOXOXO**

**Woo! Suspense-y huh? Well anyways this chapter took me forever! I couldn't think of some drama until i thought of my friend's situation and no she isn't pregnant! She's in a bad relationship that's all!**

**Well i already started on the next chapterand i might start another story. We'll have to find out.**

**Oh and what is Kiba hiding? Why did he lie about Miyami? And does Miyami have a litle crush on the Uchiha? Well you're gonna have to read and review!**

**Ha! lol **


	12. Chap 11: What Happened To You?

**Sweet Temptations**

**So my other chapter now! **

**What was Kiba really trying to hide? Did he do something to her?**

**I hope not!**

**Well just read!**

**XOXOXO**

(Hinata's POV)

'_Where is she?'_ I thought to myself as I was looking in every girl's restroom.

I started to run down the hallways, screaming her name just in case she wasn't on this floor.

"MIYAMI!" I yelled as I ran.

"MIYAMI!" yelled another voice.

I stopped once I heard it echo. Then I heard footsteps running towards my way. I ran into to the janitor's closet.

To my surprise, it was Kiba. He was looking for her too.

"MIYAMI! WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted as he ran. Then suddenly she came out of the corner she was in.

I gasped at what I saw. She had a purple-ish blue bruise on her right cheek, her eyes were puffy and red, and she was bleeding. I saw Kiba rush to her side.

"Why didn't you come to lunch? Hinata and Ino was worried about you!" he said.

"I didn't want them to see me like this" she sobbed.

"Well maybe if you didn't let the Uchiha feel up on you, you wouldn't have these bruises" he said.

'_What?! He did that to her!'_ I thought.

"But I didn't Kiba! I sw-" Kiba cut her off with a loud slap across the face.

"I don't care if you did or didn't! You still let him touch you!" he said while shaking her.

"I'm sorry Kiba! I really a-" Kiba cut her off again with another slap across the face.

"I don't give a fuck if you're sorry! Now go clean up in the restroom and get to class!" he said before leaving her on the ground.

I clasped my hand to my mouth and fell to the floor. I can't believe that Kiba beats her. I couldn't believe what I just saw and heard. Once I heard that he was gone, I opened up the janitor's closet door and ran back down to the cafeteria.

When I got there, I saw Ino questioning Miyami about her absence.

"I was in the principle's office" she lied.

"Why?" asked Ino.

"Because he was wondering if I cheated on the exams last year" she lied again.

"Why would he ask that?" asked Gaara, emotionless.

"I don't know" she said while shrugging her shoulders.

I saw that Ino didn't believe Miyami's story but I just couldn't say that Kiba's abusing her. So I asked Ino and Miyami to come with me to the restroom.

When we got there, Ino started to re-apply her make-up. Miyami just sat down in a chair and looked at us.

"So Miyami, when were you going to tell us?" I asked.

"Tell you what?" she asked cluelessly.

"That he was beating you" I said.

"KIBA'S BEATING YOU?" shouted a pissed off Ino.

"How do you know?" she whispered.

"When I was looking for you, I saw you and him talking. He slapped you, twice and he told you to go cover up your bruises" I said.

"HE GAVE YOU BRUISES?" yelled Ino.

"Yes, he gave me bruises" said Miyami as she started to cry.

"Why do you let him do this to you? Why don't you tell Naruto or Sasuke, or even Gaara?" asked Ino while she grabbed some tissue for Miyami.

"I don't know. He said that if he catches me talking to Gaara again that he'll kill him and I don't want him to kill my Gaara-kun!" she sobbed.

"Miyami, are you in love with Gaara?" I asked.

She took one of the tissues that Ino offered her and wiped her tears away.

"Yes" she whispered

**XOXOXO**

**Woo!!! Cliffhanger!**

**But what do you think is gonna happen next?**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
